


Fables Of The First Kiss

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love / Not knowing what it was / I will not give you up this time (Ed Sheeran, “Perfect”)





	Fables Of The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts).



Haphephobia (also known as aphephobia, haphophobia,) is a rare specific phobia that involves the fear of touching or of being touched.

Casual touches didn’t come easy for Alec. The brush of unfamiliar shoulders touching him made him cringe. A friendly high five sent him running to the bathroom to scrub his hand with bubbly soap and scolding hot water. Even a hug had the power to bring the angel to his knees. But he was getting better at being close to those he was fond of.  
Most importantly, Magnus.

It wasn’t easy, not by a long shot, however over the passing months, little steps had sent him on the path to this very moment.... He’s clumsy as he walks closer, stumbling like a newborn colt on wobble legs. Magnus stands still before him, a soft smile on his face to encourage him closer. Alec is skittish, eyes wide and wild and fearful, but with the tiny amount of the bravery radiating in his heart he managed to take five steps, one after the other until he stands so close to Magnus that he can feel his body heat.

Alec feels dizzy and lightheaded suddenly, mouth as dry as a desert. He reaches out, trips and nearly face plants, but Magnus’ gentle hands steady him, keep him upright. Touching him...holding him too closely. Invading his space! No, no, he cannot do this! It’s too much...he needs to run far, far away where no one can hurt him.

And yet he doesn’t; This is the man who can make him smile when none else can and brings him overwhelming joy. The man he loves with all of his heart and soul. Magnus has been patient and kind and understanding about his phobia.

Alec shakes his head to clear the fog of fear clouding his senses, and takes a deep breath, preparing for the touch of warm skin against his. He curls his arms around Magnus’ shoulders and pulls him in, leans in to the embrace that greets him. He flinched as their bodies touch, but only momentarily. He released the heavy breath he had been holding, nuzzling into the arms that slipped around him, holding him gently.  
It wasn’t bad, not in the way he thought it would be. Not Hell, but heaven that felt warm and peaceful and comforting, and he melted into Magnus arms to rest his head on his shoulders.

The brightest smile of the night graces his lips as Magnus tenderly whispers “I'm so proud of you, angel. I love you.”

Over time, love blossoms like a rose. Feelings become stronger and hearts grow closer. Yet for all the good times, there are bad times. Lately, times have been sorrowful for the Warlock and his angel. 

Magnus has hardly slept an entire night for what seems like forever. Tonight, he is weary of the dream world.

Busy hands prepare him from bed, moving down the front of his shirt undoing one button at a time before palms push the cloth off his shoulders. Shoes unlaced and socks stripped off, slack neatly folded and set aside. Magnus isn’t a child; and yet he allows Alec to coddle him—he is so exhausted from lack of sleep he doesn’t have it in him to push his beloved angel away.

The slightest push urges Magnus back towards a bed made of fluffy pillows and soft sheets, yet he resists. Fearing sleep. All around him the world was weeping, screaming. Eyes shut, he clenched his teeth as every muscle shakes and tenses. Sleep comes at a price these days. Nightmares haunt him, a dark storm of sorrow and angst wreak havoc in his heart. The torment he endured at the hands of the clave from a time when his body was not his own has opened a box of memories he fought so decently to keep locked.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees that past, a horror more frightening than any demon. Huffing, he rolls over, reaching to pull up the covers over his head, as if to block out the black orbs that haunt his mind.

By the grace of the angel, Alec offers him peace on these heartbreaking nights. His comforting touches reach through the darkness and cast soothing light upon his blistered soul. Kisses as sweet as honey, arms that promise him everything will be alright as long as they are together. 

Pulled him closer, embraced by his beloved angel, fingers swept through his hair, petting and soothing, and his arms circle tighter around Alec waist, refusing to let him go so easily. In the darkness of their bedroom, soft lips kiss him, caressing his heart like the tender words, I love you.

Overwhelmed with bliss, Magnus feels greedy for the sweet kisses only his beloved angel can give him; Alec’s lips taste sweet like strawberry. Magnus breathes in deeply, melting as a roaring rush of peace and grace swells within his heart. 

His painted fingernails lightly scratch down Alec’s spine as the kiss, and he keeps the memory of Alec’s sweetness engraved in his mind. Their lips speak of the softest whispers as he pressed his hand over his lover’s heart, feeling the steadfast beat under his fingertips.

Alec palms Magnus beautiful face, and the warlock closes his eyes, allowing the love of Alec’s touch to warm his soul.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/919299.html?thread=108004355#t108004355)


End file.
